El Blanco de su ira
by marmotta
Summary: Neji tiene fama de ser tranquilo, sereno, imperturbable, pero cuando se trata de Tenten, la cosa cambia. Ganadora del reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


**EL BLANCO DE SU IRA**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".

...

_La ira es un estado emocional que puede variar desde la leve irritación hasta la violencia desatada._

...

La sangre borboteaba en sus venas. Un creciente sentimiento de desazón se había instalado en su pecho vaticinando, agorero, una furibunda eclosión final.

Neji Hyuga había tratado de mantener la calma, pero las circunstancias jugaban en su contra.

Desde el preciso instante en el que Tenten se levantó de su lado para ir a saludar a uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón, Kuro Yagami, la serenidad del chico de ojos perla se había visto trastocada.

La situación le incomodó y una leve irritación, tan ínfima como persistente, afloró impertinente alterando su calma. Ella había salido con él esa noche y las reglas de la cortesía establecían que era de mala educación dejarle allí solo. Hacía tiempo que no coincidían, la guerra los mantenía separados, pero por circunstancias de la vida, el escuadrón de Neji había acabado destinado al campamento B-34, el mismo en el que estaba destinada Tenten. Hacía meses que no se veían, de hecho, aquella era su primera noche juntos.

Había dado por sentado que tomarían unas cervezas en la cantina hablando sobre lo que habían hecho durante este tiempo. Solos. Ella y él. Kuro no entraba en la ecuación.

Tenten pertenecía al tercer escuadrón de _Los_ _ninjas de acero_, en el que Kuro Yagami era su oficial directo. Era alto, moreno, fuerte; sin duda un buen guerrero, pero era bien sabido entre los shinobis que le gustaba hablar más de la cuenta sobre sus conquistas. Aquello le repugnaba. Muchas mujeres se sentían atraídas por él, pero dudaba que la maestra de armas fuera una de ellas. Ese pensamiento le tranquilizó.

La había observado mientras se alejaba de la barra, firme, decidida, segura, con esa postura erguida que tan bien conocía; pero también detectó algo más. Su balanceo era un poco más marcado, otorgándole a sus caderas un hipnótico ritmo. Su actitud también era diferente, más juguetona, más traviesa. Desprendía un magnetismo del que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

Durante un rato intentó no mirar hacia ellos, no quería parecer entrometido, pero la espera le estaba impacientando. Cuando estipuló que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que el encuentro pudiera catalogarse como un simple y cortés saludo, no pudo evitar lanzarles un furtivo vistazo.

Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Tenten conversaba demasiado animadamente con "su amigo", sin salvaguardar el correspondiente mínimo espacio personal.

Ese debería haber sido el momento en el que tendría que haberse levantado, y haciendo alarde de su tan aclamado ingenio, haberse inventando una excusa creíble que le permitiera secuestrar a la kunoichi,; pero no, no lo hizo, en su lugar decidió no actuar. Era demasiado orgulloso. Presentarse ante ellos le parecía una actitud demasiado inmadura y pueril. No, aguantaría el tipo como buen Hyuga que era; la disciplina era su lema.

Lo único que logró con eso fue sentirse solo y abandonado en una oscura esquina de una sucia barra de un tugurio de cuartel.

Mientras esperaba, la corrosiva desazón se abría paso lentamente aumentando de forma directamente proporcional a la demora de la chica. No quería mirar, pero los ojos se le escabullían solos. Los fugaces vistazos no mostraban ningún cambio alentador, al contrario, cada vez se les podía ver en una actitud más cómplice.

Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse. Se obligó a controlar su respiración y se centró en sentir como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… contaba mentalmente para tratar de tranquilizarse. Aquello funcionó, por lo menos momentáneamente, porque en el mismo instante en el que los volvió a abrir, sus constantes vitales se dispararon.

El coqueteo era evidente, lo había entrevisto en sus mal disimuladas incursiones anteriores, pero lo que acababa de ver le había despertado algo tan primitivo en su interior que sus instintos se agudizaron como si se encontrase en una misión de rango "S".

Kuro se había inclinado peligrosamente hacia ella y le estaba susurrando algo al oído.

Tenten se quedó completamente quieta, estática, sin atreverse a moverse; se sentía un poco intimidada, pero a la vez, tenía miedo de ahuyentarlo si hacía algo indebido. Neji lo sabía, no había nada de ella que no conociera, e interpretó la situación como una tácita aceptación a su cercanía.

Tras la supuesta confidencia Kuro se volvió a erguir y Tenten soltó una risita cómplice.

La sangre de Neji hirvió. El sonido de la risa lejana de Tenten retumbaba en su cerebro como el persistente zumbido de una mosca. Algún mecanismo del cerebro Hyuga cortocircuitó ocasionando que la parte racional de su mente se apagara y cediera involuntariamente el control a su lado más primario.

Se sentía traicionado, ultrajado, menospreciado. ¡Estaba furioso!, pero no sabría decidir si lo estaba más con ella o con él.

Odiaba a Kuro y sus falsos modales, esos que siempre atraían a las mujeres como miel a las moscas. Atractivo, seductor, carismático… era todas esas cosas que Neji nunca sería aunque se esforzara al máximo de hoy en adelante. No, definitivamente él distaba mucho de ser como Kuro.

También odiaba a Tenten por alentar en él falsas esperanzas. Todos esos años compartidos, avanzando juntos en el camino mientras crecían; todos esos años en los que le pareció intuir que ella mostraba un interés más personal en él que en el resto, intercambiando sonrisas, miradas y confidencias; todos esos largos años en los que él, privado del cariño familiar, había aprendido a confiar en ella mostrándose abiertamente tal y como era, un chico falto de cariño y autoestima que ocultaba sus problemas tras una máscara de imperturbabilidad. Todos, le parecieron en ese momento una cruel mentira. Ella, alegre y comprensiva, siempre había sido su apoyo, pero ahora, viéndola coquetear con ese "Don Nadie", le hacía sentirse herido y enfadado. La odió por ser tan voluble.

Sí, los odiaba a los dos, hipócritas y traidores ,pero sobre todo, por encima de cualquiera de ellos, se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por no ser inmune a sus encantos, por sentirse así, alterado, descolocado, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Él, Neji Hyuga, el que siempre había sabido exactamente lo que debía hacer, se encontraba completamente perdido y desorientado, incapaz de racionalizar cual debía ser su comportamiento respecto a la escena que acababa de observar. Se odiaba por ser incapaz de comunicarse, por ser incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Su imposibilidad de comunicación hacía que la gente pensara que carecía de ellos, pero la triste realidad que se escondía tras la impecable fachada era su imposibilidad para la transmisión de los mismos.

Nadie lo entendía, nadie lo comprendía, pero ella… ella… ella siempre sabía cuál era su estado de ánimo fuera cual fuera la situación. Sabía cuando estaba preocupado por algo, cuando quería estar solo y cuando necesitaba compañía. Sabía cuando le dolía algo pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo o cuando estaba demasiado exhausto para continuar pero se negaba a reconocer que necesitaba descansar. Ella le conocía de verdad.

El dolor se abrió paso a través de sus entrañas al sentir como se le rompía el corazón. Una avalancha de pasional furia arremetió sin piedad contra su cuerpo.

Sentía una inquietud alarmante. Su pierna, que primero había comenzado a moverse rítmicamente, había ido cambiando paulatinamente su movimiento hasta evolucionar hacia algo que encajaba más con la descripción de espasmódico que con la de rítmico.

De pronto, ante sus ojos, como si se tratase más de una visión que de la propia realidad, Neji vio como la mano de Tenten era sostenido con delicadeza por Kuro, el "intruso".

Una socarrona sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Kuro se había pasado de listo. El ignorante de él había sobrepasado sin querer la invisible barrera infranqueable con la que se auto-protegía Tenten y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Ningún chico que hubiera osado tocar a la kunoichi de forma más "amigable" de lo normal había salido ileso tras el intento. Se hubiera jugado el pescuezo a que iba a ser testigo de un brutal tortazo, pero en su lugar se encontró con una escena que distaba mucho de lo que él se había imaginado: Tenten sonreía abiertamente a Kuro mientras apartaba la mirada un tanto ruborizada. Su malévola sonrisa anterior se fue congelando poco a poco a medida que la esperada reacción se hacía de rogar. Al final, cuando asumió que Tenten no iba a rechazarlo, su sonrisa se transformó en una grotesca mueca.

Una oleada de rabia inundó sus venas oscureciéndole la sangre a su paso. El fuego le consumía por dentro desatando una furia descontrolada con él. La sintió formarse en su interior, una opresión en el pecho acumulándose intensamente hasta acabar explotando en una descarga eléctrica que era transmitida por todas y cada una sus terminaciones nerviosas; desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. La adrenalina inició su despliegue.

El corazón bombeaba enérgicamente despertando la agitación en todo su cuerpo. Los latidos, fuertes y demasiado rápidos, hacían que sus venas palpitaran de cólera materializándose visiblemente en la vena de su frente. Ésta se había hinchado tanto como cuando llevaba el Byakugan activado. Podía sentir el calor en su cabeza. El inconfundible pitido que se siente cuando la presión arterial es demasiado alta. Los ruidos se disiparon: la música, los sonidos, las conversaciones. Todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con Tenten desapareció de su radar focalizando toda su atención en ellos. Las caras, los uniformes, las mesas; todo se difuminó. A pesar de estar a varios metros y de no tener el Byakugan activado su aguda visión era casi perfecta, como si fuese un halcón en plena caza. No podía pensar en nada, no podía razonar, el único instinto al que respondía su cuerpo era al de matar. Sangre, dolor, miedo, su mente estaba colapsada con las cientos de maneras distintas en las que podía asesinar al pretencioso oficialucho sin que a él le diera tiempo ni a pestañear.

Había osado tocarla, a ella, a "su" Tenten. Resultaría un ingenuo pretender salir vivo después de algo así. Su vista se centró en sus manos, comprobando, para su mayor indignación, que aún continuaban unidas. ¡Todavía la estaba tocando!

No lo podía soportar. Sus ojos, que miraban amenazantes a su presa, se entrecerraron más y, uno de ellos, el derecho, comenzó a parpadear incontroladamente. Era un movimiento convulsivo, un tic nervioso que respondía al exceso de adrenalina acumulada pidiendo a gritos algo de acción. Si ya de por sí Neji Hyuga imponía respeto, verlo así, con ese gesto y ese tic, infundía pavor. Los dos tipos que en un principio se encontraban a su lado en la barra se habían marchado hacía ya un buen rato. Habían estado observando al shinobi y, tras una consulta silenciosa, decidieron buscar otra ubicación. La cantina estaba llena, pero nadie parecía estar interesado en sentarse en ninguno de los taburetes que se habían quedado libres a su alrededor.

Su vista, ya no tan perfecta debido al tic, seguía fija en la pareja. Pese al inconmensurable ardor que le estaba provocando verlos así de juntos, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ellos. Era como si tuviese la morbosa necesidad de comprobar constantemente que lo que estaba pasando era real. Kuro debía de ser demasiado idiota como para desafiar tan abiertamente al líder de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos del mundo ninja.

Era un secreto a voces. Nunca lo había expresado verbalmente, pero todo el mundo lo sabía: Tenten era suya. Hasta ahora no le había hecho falta recalcarlo, pero si había alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para retarle le impartiría un castigo tan ejemplar que serviría de disuasión al resto.

La cólera rezumó por sus entrañas pudriendo cualquier otro sentimiento que se encontrase a su paso. El blanco e impoluto Neji rebosaba negro en su interior. Hasta el chakra hirvió dentro de él.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Intentó volver a calmarse sin demasiado éxito. Las aletas de su nariz resoplaban con cada inspiración. Subiendo, bajando, subiendo, bajando. Era la representación de su ira plasmada en un hipnótico vaivén.

Ya no era él, ahora era una especie de robot que solo obedecía a las leyes más básicas.

Estaba ido. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que a pesar de tener las uñas cortas se hizo sangre. No sintió dolor. No sintió nada. Era incapaz de sentir cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ira. Una profunda y demoledora ira.

Todos los colores se habían diluido a excepción del rojo y el negro. El tortuoso sonido de sus latidos retumbaba en sus sienes amortiguando cualquier otro ruido. La sangre le hablaba, le pedía a gritos redimir su honor sin importarle cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Sus piernas se movieron solas, tenían voluntad propia. Había perdido cualquier rastro de objetividad ante la situación y caminaba, con la cabeza bien alta y el pecho henchido, desprendiendo un siniestro aura asesino difícil de ignorar. No le hacía falta abrirse paso entre la gente, ésta se apartaba voluntariamente de su camino.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum… La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza clamando palpitante su sed de violencia. Sus penetrantes ojos blancos lanzaban chispas, sus alineados y perfectos dientes chirriaban produciendo un estridente y estremecedor sonido y su ajetreada respiración le hacían parecer un toro embravecido. No, ya no era una persona, ahora era una bestia enfurecía que se dirigía directamente a enfrentarse a su enemigo.

Sus pasos retumbaban firmes, solemnes, avivando el fuego de las llamas de su interior. La mecha encendida se acercaba peligrosamente a su objetivo, se encontraba a escasos dos metros de él.

Ese era el fin, la apocalíptica hecatombe que precede al fin de los días. Su única presentación vino de boca de su mensajero. La grave voz retumbó iracunda rezumando soberbia.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con mi novia? —.

_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo mi participación en este reto, es la primera vez que participo en algo así, solo espero haber estado a la altura._

_He dejado el final abierto porque me parecía más divertido, así cada uno se puede imaginar el final como le plazca. Ya puede ser por ejemplo que Kuro, que no solo era el oficial superior de Tenten sino que también su médico, solo le estuviera examinando la mano porque esa mañana se había lesionado y Neji, celoso, hubiera malinterpretado una inocente escena transformándola en algo sucio y pecaminoso. También podría ser, por poner otro ejemplo, que durante los meses que estuvieron separados, Tenten hubiera encontrado el amor en los brazos de otra persona y todavía no se lo hubiera contado a Neji. Y bueno, no tiene por qué ser amor, igual simplemente necesitaba compañía para ayudarla a sobrellevar mejor las frías y solitarias noches de la guerra. En cualquier caso, eso lo dejo a vuestra elección, cada uno que elija su final._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un saludo,_

_Marmotta_


End file.
